Times of Uprisings
by Gamer AlchemistZ
Summary: Sequel to The Troubles of Our Time. Two years after the defeat of Kid Buuly, Bardock is given another set of visions that causes him and the other Saiyans to go the alternate timeline to save them.
1. A Small Talk

**Times of Uprisings**

A broken gasp escaped his lips as he sat up in bed abruptly. He panted raggedly, his sweat coating his torso and forehead. The images that plagued his dreams burn his mind, keeping him from forgetting what he is now meant to do. There was no escaping what was going to come, just like the last time.

Bardock sighed heavily, his head lolling forward so his chin rested on his chest. He glanced to the side, grateful someone was getting a good night's sleep. Carefully, he slipped out of the bed and made his way out of the house.

It was late, or early, as some people would say. The night sky was not as dark as it was before he went to sleep. A part of him wished he looked at a clock before walking outside. At least then he could curse the visions for ruining a good night's sleep; one he hadn't gotten in months, maybe even a year.

A hand unconsciously went to the scar on his chest. It had been two years since the defeat of Kid Buuly. Two years since peace came back and hopefully for good. Life was better for everyone now.

Krillin got him a job at the police department in Orange City. Trunks and Minako had another daughter; Bulma Leigh Briefs. Goku's farming business was booming. Hercule got a load of prize money from the tournament which he gave to the martial arts school Pan was teaching at. Capsule Corp. was still thriving. Gohan had finally taken Bulma's job offer to work there, which Chi-Chi was grateful for.

But in those two years of peace, Bardock's mental state hit a wall he couldn't climb over, making him face whatever demons he thought he defeated. Dreams of Kid Buuly and his ruthlessness plagued him, taunted him on a daily basis since the defeat.

He didn't tell anyone about it, deciding to keep it to himself so as to not ruin anyone's good life with his problems. The voice in his head, which Old Kai later told him was his previous incarnation **Bardock** , saw no fault in his plan. Being a warrior of Planet Vegeta meant seeing things that would later haunt you for an eternity, but if you couldn't power through it, you were weak and your enemies would take advantage of you easily.

The belief was one Bardock didn't believe in, much to **Bardock's** ire, but he knew that he had to deal with this alone. He placed many burdens on his friends and family with the whole Buu debacle, he wasn't going to put his stress on them as well.

This new vision, however, needed to be shared to the others. There was no way he could deal with this by himself no matter how much he wanted to.

A shirt hitting his head brought him out of his reverie. His tail reached up and removed it as his eyes met his sister's. Realization set in as he took the shirt from his furry appendage and tugged it on. Ever since his brush with death after Kid Buuly blasted him in the chest, many were reminded of the horrible day every time they saw his scar, whether on his chest or back.

At the sight of it, Goku grew somber, Trunks held back his tears, Gohan almost curled in on himself, Vegeta stared at it solemnly, Chi-Chi hugged him tightly, Bulma gave him a kiss on his forehead along with a hug, Pan forced herself not to look, and Videl almost always broke down in tears.

The others weren't so bad. Tekka politely averted his eyes whenever it was in his line of sight, Gine slowly got over the tears that would come over her, and the rest of the Z Fighters simply gave him a look that communicated their pride in him.

It didn't give Bardock visions like the one on the back of his neck did, it didn't mar his face like the one on his cheek did, but it held the worst memory of all. To him and to others, it was something they would never get over.

"Sorry," Bardock mumbled.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Pan stated as she stood next to him. "Can't sleep?"

Bardock's hand twitched; the urge to touch his scar, chest or neck, prominent. He resisted, knowing Pan would figure out what was on his mind if he did. He didn't want to worry her just yet.

Instead, he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"I'm surprised Gine slept through it."

"She's been tired these past few weeks," Bardock responded with a shrug. "I think she's sick. She hasn't been feeling well and she told me she's been nauseous for a while."

Pan frowned sympathetically, "I hope she feels better."

"Me too," Bardock nodded. "How's Tekka?"

The frown quickly turned into a smile at the mere mention of her boyfriend. "Of course he's well. When is ever not?"

Bardock chuckled, "I'm glad." He gazed down at the floor, gently kicking the pebbles that were near his toes. He swallowed dryly, taking the plunge into discussion that he so desperately wanted to avoid, "I think we need to go to the past again."

Pan whipped her head around, gazing at him with wide eyes, "You're kidding."

"I wish I was," He whispered, his heart heavy in his chest. "I don't want to leave again. I told you and Mom and Dad that last time was just that; the last time. But I had a vision of something big attacking the other timeline and I don't think they'll be able to defeat it by themselves."

"Well, you know me," Pan started, a small smile on her lips. "I'm not gonna pass up a chance to follow you. It's still not fair that you get to do way more stuff than me whenever we fight bad guys."

Bardock shook his head with slight amusement, "It's a curse, sister of mine; one that I won't ever pass onto you." A hint of sorrow edged onto his smile. "No matter what, I don't think I would put this on anyone else. I'm conflicted on how I'm supposed to feel about this."

Pan gazed at her brother sadly. She then moved her eyes to the sky and sighed, shaking her head as well, "It's way too early for these types of talks." She patted his shoulder as she walked back into the house. "Let's get some sleep before we call this family meeting, okay?"

"Good idea," Bardock yawned, the exhaustion finally creeping up on him. He glanced at the brightening sky, feeling his heart lift with the sun.

No matter what happened, maybe everything would be okay in the end.


	2. New Beginnings

**Chapter 2**

The Saiyans piled around the dinner table, each drooling over the large variety of food placed on it. Their growling stomachs could be heard yards away. The only thing holding them back were Bulma's and Chi-Chi's glares.

Goku inhaled greedily, rubbing his hands together, "Ooh boy, does that smell good." He grinned the usual Son grin, "Thanks a bunch for this, Bulma. You know I love to have a great meal before I talk about anything seriously."

"I didn't know you had serious conversations so often, Goku," Bulma joked, sharing an amused smirk with her husband. "Besides, Videl said all of you guys were coming over, so I thought it best for you to have something to eat."

"Thank you, Bulma. It means a lot," Bardock smiled gratefully.

Bulma smiled back, patting his arm, "No problem, Bardock. Now, would you like to explain why you brought us all here?"

Wasn't that the million dollar question? Bardock exhaled, nodding, "Yeah, okay." He gestured to the table. "Come on, guys, sit down. I have something important to tell you."

The conversation was momentarily halted as everyone sat at the large dinner table and piled food onto their plates. Goku whined lowly when the regular humans had to get their food first. He also expressed wonder when Gine piled on a bit more than the others, even Tekka who had still been trying to gain more muscle.

Placing that conversation to the back of his mind, Bardock sighed heavily and started the conversation everyone came to hear, "Last night, I had a vision of another enemy coming."

The clinking sounds of utensils hitting plates caused his limbs to jolt at the unexpected sound. He placed his own on the plate gently and lifted a hand to rub his temples. "Look, all I saw were some images of this giant monster. I didn't really get much else. All I know is that it's powerful and it's coming soon."

"What do we have to do to prepare for it?" Trunks asked as he cut up the tough meat Blouse was having trouble with.

Bardock cleared his throat tensely, "Go back to the past, for one." Chatter broke out around the table. He groaned quietly, moving his hand to rub the bridge of his nose. Of course this was going to cause a ruckus.

Whenever the topic of another enemy came up, everyone always asked if he had to go to the past. He had only been back in his timeline for 3 years, so he understood everyone's apprehension. Still, this wasn't going to help anyone if they couldn't stay quiet.

A sharp whistle shushed them. They turned their eyes to Pan who glared at them exasperatedly. She shook her head, placing her hands on her hips, "Bardock said we need to go to the past. He didn't say he was the only one going though. He may be strong, but he doesn't know how strong this monster is gonna be. He needs us and that's why he called us here instead of just leaving on his own."

"Thank you, Pan," Bardock whispered to her once she sat down. He glanced back at the table and felt an amused smile creep onto his lips, "Yes, Tek?"

Tekka put his arm down, grinning back, "So who exactly are you taking to the past? Can I come?"

Bardock chuckled, "No, Tekka, you can't. The only ones who are going are me, Pan, and my dad. Me and my dad because we're the strongest, and Pan because I'm sure the others over there miss her so much." He grinned cheekily at his sister who rolled her eyes. "Also, we don't want to have to make such a big time machine, so the less, the better."

He picked up his utensils as he began eating again. He spoke around the food in his mouth, "Any questions?"

"I kinda want to go," Goku pouted into his bowl of rice. "It'd be so cool to see myself in the past."

"You're basically the same person," Bardock answered. "There's literally no difference between the two of you except the other Goku always wants to train. Being dead with him for 7 years was only good for my body, not my sanity."

Vegeta barked a laugh, "Oh, how I don't long to be you."

Rolling her eyes at the glares the Saiyans shared, Videl turned to address Bulma, "How long do you think it'll take to make the time machine?"

"Considering I have three from Pan, Bardock, and Trunks, not that long," Bulma replied, slowly swirling the wine in her glass. "Give it maybe a week or two and I'll have it up and running."

Bardock clapped his hands. "There we have it. In a week or two, we'll be leaving for the past."

 _Oh, I hope we don't die._

* * *

Later that night, the Sons went back to their homes. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten bid the others a good night before making their way into their house. Gohan, Videl, Bardock, and Gine flew to theirs while Pan flew with Tekka to his house.

After telling his parents good night, Bardock undressed and plopped down face first on the bed, releasing a sigh of relief, "I'm gonna miss this bed." He shifted onto his back, placing a hand under his head. "We're definitely gonna take it when we move out."

Gine smiled as she lay on the bed next to him, putting her head on his chest, "That's some big talk. You think you can back it up?"

His free hand played with the strap of her tank top as he spoke, "I'm just saying. We've been dating for a little over a year and we're almost 20." He moved his gaze from the ceiling, their dark eyes locking in the dim light around the room. "As much as I love my parents and my sister, we can't live with them forever. So we're gonna have to take that next big step in our relationship by getting our own place."

"Well then, I accept," She said, placing a light kiss on his neck. Her hand traced the smaller scars on his chest. "Why didn't you wake me up when you had the vision?"

"I didn't wanna bother you," He murmured, kissing her head. "You've been tired lately, and you kept complaining about nausea before we went to bed. Your health is more important to me than these dumb visions I keep getting."

Silence filled the room. He furrowed his brow when he felt Gine's muscles stiffen under his fingers. He lifted his head, frowning worriedly, "Gine, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, smiling unconvincingly, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She swallowed dryly, her breaths coming out in shaky puffs as she sat up, "I just have something important to tell you."

"What is it? You can tell me anything," He responded as he sat up. He took her hand in his, his stomach twisting uncomfortably and not because of the large quantity of food he consumed only an hour ago.

"I'm a…" Gine wiped the tear that escaped her watery eyes. She gripped his hand tightly as she said her next words, "I'm pregnant."

 _Oh…_

Everything seemed frozen, as if someone had pressed pause on Bardock's brain. He stared at his girlfriend, eyes wide and jaw dropped. It all made sense now; the exhaustion that gripped her every hour of the day, the nausea, the increased appetite. She was carrying his child; his quarter Saiyan child.

 _My child._

Bardock quickly brought himself back to the present, squeezing Gine's hand when he felt her try to slip away. He chuckled breathlessly, a vice grip on his heart, "You're…you're pregnant? Like, you know for sure?"

Gine nodded, continuing to wipe the tears flowing from her eyes, "Yeah. Pan went with me to the doctor's to make sure."

"Pan knows?" The question slipped out. He then shook his head, placing his hands on her cheeks, "Never mind. That doesn't matter right now. What matters is how you feel?" He locked eyes with her, his hardened eyes soft at the sight of her, "How do you feel? Do you want to…?"

"I want to keep it," Gine answered, a smile stretching on her lips as she placed her hand over one of his. "I want us to have a family together. Is that what you want?"

Bardock nodded vigorously, not paying any mind to the tears streaming down his cheeks and curling around his cheeks, "That's all I've ever wanted." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek and head. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Gine. I love you so much."

Gine let out a small laugh, burying her runny nose in his neck, "I love you too, Bardock. I can't wait to have a family with you."

 _A family,_ **Bardock's** voice echoed in Bardock's mind, going unnoticed. _It's been a long time since I've had one._


	3. Now We're Going Back

**Chapter 3**

The days after Bardock revealed his vision to the others were filled with Gohan, Bulma, Trunks, and Bardock working on the time machine, and training for what was to come. They had no idea if the enemy was going to be stronger than Kid Buuly, and they desperately hoped the others from the alternate timeline were stronger than the last time they saw them.

Bardock and Pan spent what little free time they had fussing over Gine. After seeing Bardock's reaction to the pregnancy news, Gine had enough courage to tell everyone else about the new development. Needless to say, she was feeling the love from everyone in the Z Fighters; well, mostly everyone. But with all the love she was receiving from Bardock's family and friends, it made her long for her own family who had long passed.

That wasn't her first concern. Her main concern was seeing off her best friend and her boyfriend as they went to an alternate timeline with their dad to stop another all-powerful enemy, hell bent on destroying the world.

The 2 weeks had passed quickly for them all. It was as if they blinked and the time machine was ready to go again.

"The time is set in, the coordinates are in, and the seating might be a little snug but not too uncomfortable," Bulma explained once more as she hopped out of the time machine with Gohan's help. She smiled, nodding in satisfaction, "Some of my best work if I do say so myself."

"Always, Bulma," Gohan grinned. "You go above and beyond and we're all grateful for that. If it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't even be here."

Bulma smacked his arm playfully. "Well thank you, Gohan. Now get a move on. I didn't spend every day on that thing just so everyone can look at it."

Gohan nodded with a chuckle and turned to the rest of his friends and family who were hugging his grown children goodbye. He walked over, giving Krillin and Yamcha a bear hug. He laughed at their yelps at the unnecessary increased pressure.

On the other side, Bardock hugged Hercule tightly, trying not to cringe at the snot that was now on his jacket. "Oh come on, G-pa. We're not gonna be gone that long. You don't need to cry so much."

"I'm still gonna miss ya, kiddo," Hercule cried into his shoulder.

"Okay, Gramps. We still have to say goodbye to everyone else." Pan came in as a godsend, slowly pulling the two away. She pushed Bardock to the kids who had almost as much tears and snot on their face as Hercule did.

Bardock's heart flipped in his chest at their crestfallen eyes. He gathered Goten and Bra in his arms, cooing, "It's okay, guys. We're gonna be back soon."

"Will you bring us back something?" Goten asked, wiping the tears from his face.

Of course that would be what he asked. Bardock resisted the urge to snort, though he heard Pan let out her amusement in a snicker, and nodded, "I'll try to find a toy none of you guys have, okay?"

Goten beamed while Bra was a little more subdued in her excitement, "Okay!"

With the kids happy, Bardock moved over to Trunks, Minako, and their two beautiful daughters Blouse and Bulma Leigh. He smiled down at the girls as he bent down to hug them tightly, "Oh, don't you two get any bigger when I'm gone."

Blouse snuggled into his shoulder, her blue eyes filled with tears. "Do you have to go, Uncle Bardock? I'll miss you."

"Oh kids," Bardock murmured, his stomach constricting uncomfortably. "Even though I'm leaving, I promise I'll be back. Nothing can keep me away from my family." He gave them each a kiss to their head before letting them go.

He stood up straight and gave Minako a hug. "Take care of Trunks, will ya? That loser gets so caught up in his work he forgets to eat sometimes."

Minako giggled, nodding, "Of course, Bardock. You be safe now, okay?"

"You got it." Bardock released her and moved over to Trunks. He brought his longtime friend in for a hug, patting his back. "Take care of everyone, okay? We won't be gone long but I just want to make sure everyone's safe."

Trunks hugged him back just as tightly. "You don't need to tell me twice. I know you'll take care of your dad and sister, so make sure you take care of yourself. I don't wanna see you with more scars."

Bardock chuckled, nodding as he pulled away. He grinned when he stepped up to his grandparents. A laugh was pushed out of him from the force of Goku's hug, "Okay, Grandpa, like I've told everyone else, we're not gonna be gone long. It's gonna be a month at the most."

"Will you call us if you need help?" Goku pouted as he pulled away.

"If somehow we're able to contact this timeline, I won't hesitate, Grandpa," He replied with small smile.

Chi-Chi patted his cheek, tears in her eyes. "You make sure the me from the past feeds you well."

Bardock nodded enthusiastically, "You know I will. I can't get enough of your cooking; whether it be from this timeline or the other." He pressed a kiss to her head and moved over to his mother, best friend, and girlfriend.

Videl, who had just finished saying goodbye to Pan, wrapped her arms around her son and gave him one of the longest hugs he had in that week. It reminded him of the hug she had given him when he first left for the past. At that thought, he felt tears sting his eyes. He had to reassure himself that he was coming back as soon as he could because no matter how much he loved the others in the past, he loved his actual family just as much, if not more.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mom," Bardock whispered into his mother's hair, his throat closing and his breath hitching in his chest. No matter what the situation was, his mother was one of the only people caused him to feel so strongly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, baby boy," Videl whispered back. She pressed a kiss to his scarred cheek. She pulled away, rubbing her hands over said scar. "I want you all back in one piece, okay? Don't do anything reckless if it's not needed."

Bardock nodded, "I promise." He gave her one last hug before moving over to his best friend. He smiled slightly at his tears and brought him in for a tight hug, "Take care of my mom and Gine. And take care of yourself while you're at it. Pan won't be happy if she finds her boyfriend wilting away."

Tekka sniffled, nodding, "I promise, B."

With one last pat on the back, Bardock moved over to Gine who gazed at him with those sharp black eyes he loved. His own eyes burned from the tears he kept at bay. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, placing his hands on her cheeks, "I love you. And I promise I'll be careful."

"I just need you to come back," Gine whispered, grasping his wrists.

"Just try to keep me away." The two shared a chaste kiss, aware of their family and friends gathered around them. Bardock pulled away and placed a hand on her stomach. He smiled in astonishment, still stunned that he was going to be a father, "Take care; the both of you, and when I get back, we'll start our family without having to worry about another threat like this."

Gine hugged him tightly. "I love you. Be safe and come back soon."

Once they pulled away from each other, Bardock stood with his father and Pan. The three waved to everyone, saying goodbye once more before they floated up to the open hatch. They took their seats inside; feeling the snugness Bulma was taking about.

After Gohan started it up, the machine floated in the air and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Bardock and Pan felt the familiar darkness encompass them. It lasted all of two seconds and suddenly, they were in front of Capsule Corp. It looked the same but it was something about the atmosphere that indicated that they weren't in their regular timeline anymore.

The three jumped out and landed on the ground, taking in their new but similar environment. As Gohan put the machine back in its capsule, Bardock inhaled deeply, "It's good to be back."


	4. One Too Many

**Chapter 4**

The three stood in front of Capsule Corp.'s entrance, silently debating on who should knock first. If Gohan did it, they would easily mistake him for the Gohan of this timeline. If Pan did it, they would be suspicious since the Pan of the past was more than likely still a child. If Bardock did it, they would instantly know who was outside.

Though even with that being known, the twins were still arguing on who got to say hello the Briefs first.

"Gonna be a long day," Gohan muttered with a small smile. He reached around them and rang the doorbell, hearing it reverberating throughout the house. He narrowed his eyes at his glowering kids playfully, "You brought this on yourselves."

Static hit the intercom. A robotic voice asked, "Identification please."

Gohan pressed the button to answer, "It's Son Gohan and his kids. We're here to see The Briefs."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh…" The three Sons glanced at each other.

Before they could answer, static hit the intercom again as the voice changed. Bulma's friendly voice patched through, "Sorry about that, guys. Come on right in. I'll meet you at the front."

"Thanks, Bulma," Gohan smiled as the door opened.

The twins grinned giddily followed their father into the very familiar building. Pan glanced around, tilting her head, "It doesn't look that much different."

"I take offense to that." They turned to see Bulma approach them, her eyes solely focused on the tablet in her hands. "I'll have you know-" She cut herself off as she stood frozen in front of the trio.

Bardock grinned widely, waving his hand, "Hey, Bulma. Long time no see."

The tablet hit the floor as the scientist threw herself at the two half Saiyans. They enthusiastically hugged her back, a strong fondness in their eyes. Bulma was one of their best friends; both in their timeline and in the past. No matter what, she was always one of their constants and they loved her dearly.

Bulma pulled away, beaming at them, "You guys, it's so good to see you. I didn't think you guys would ever come back." She seemed taken aback by Bardock's appearance, "What happened to you, kid?"

"It's a long story," Bardock waved his hand dismissively. He gestured to his father with a grin, "We came with a new guest. Bulma, this is our dad."

Bulma blinked, wide eyed at seeing another version of Gohan who seemed a bit more rugged than the one she was used to, "Oh, I didn't think your dad would come as well." She stepped towards him, giving him a hug as well.

"Trust me when I say that I didn't want my kids to come alone again," Gohan smiled as he hugged her back. He pulled away, a frown on his face, "Unfortunately, this isn't just a happy trip. We've got some bad news."

"Bad news?" Bulma questioned, her eyes tight with anxiety.

Bardock sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry, Bulma. Would it be okay if we asked you to call everyone here?"

Bulma nodded, "Anything for you guys. I'll be just a moment." As she began to walk away, she spoke over her shoulder, "Vegeta's in the Gravity Room if you wanted to see him right now."

"We'll wait until he's done. He gets irritable when we interrupt him," Pan replied.

"People never change, do they?" Gohan mused.

Bardock shrugged, "Vegeta loves training but at least he's not as bad as Grandpa. He started spending more time with his family after Buu was defeated."

"I heard someone badmouthing Kakarot," Vegeta's voice floated in. He stepped into the large living room/waiting room. He wore spandex shorts and a tank top that stuck to him like a second skin thanks to the vast amount of sweat he worked up.

He wiped his face with a towel as he stared at them, "The prodigal son returns." A smirk flitted on his lips. Despite the stiff greeting, he was a bit happy seeing them. At least now if he didn't want to fight obnoxious Goku or the always busy Gohan, he could just go to Bardock now. He still hated to admit it but that kid always gave him a run for Bulma's money.

Pan snorted, "Nice to see you too, Vegeta. Were your ears burning?"

"Of course not. My ears don't care for your gossip," Vegeta retorted, completely missing the joke. He raised an eyebrow at the oldest in the trio, "I take it this is Gohan." He huffed, impressed, "I think I prefer this version of you."

"Thank…you," Gohan replied confusedly.

"Don't worry about it, Dad," Bardock said, patting his back. "We're here for something important, Vegeta. We're just waiting for everyone else to show up to tell them."

The elder Saiyan simply gave a nod just as Bulma came back out, announcing that she called all of their friends to come over and soon. As they waited, she offered them some snacks which they eagerly accepted.

An hour had passed before anyone showed up. Once everyone was there, much later than they promised, Goku sheepishly told them that he was busy working on his farm and forgot about the call until Chi-Chi yelled at him to change out of his farm clothes.

Goten and Trunks were at the movies with their girlfriends and couldn't leave midway into their date without angering the girls. Hercule, who was watching over Pan and Bra, much to Vegeta's annoyance, had been roped into buying even more ice cream for the girls. Not wanting them to go home complaining, he stayed at the ice cream shop and bought them whatever they wanted.

Krillin, 18, and Marron had been out to lunch, Yamcha had work he couldn't get out of, Tien and Chiaotzu were training, and Piccolo was meditating.

Each and every one of them greeting the time travelers with great enthusiasm. The twins laughed at their father's overwhelmed face at the end of it. Boisterous greetings were of the rare variety where they were from, but they were used to it since they had been in this timeline, once upon a time.

Both Pan and Gohan cooed at the past Pan, who was now at the young age of 7. Gohan marveled at the sight of her. His kids figured it was because he was in a coma when they were the same age and he wanted to absorb every detail he could.

He and Pan were also stunned at the sight of an adult Goten. But even with the age difference, Goten was pretty much the same given that his mind was only ever locked onto one thing. Unfortunately, in this timeline, instead of the toys and the childlike innocence, it was girls and many dirty jokes under almost everything he said. Oh how they wished for their Goten to be there with them.

However, the shock of the day came when Gohan and Videl finally showed up. As soon as they stepped foot in the room where everyone was at, they were shocked to see two faces they thought they'd never see again.

"Pan! Bardock!" Videl exclaimed happily, her bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears as she brought them in for a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you two again." Her smile grew when she felt Gohan join in on their group hug.

Gohan grinned, "You guys don't look any different from the last time we saw you."

"Yeah," Bardock nodded as they pulled away. "We're 19 right now, and that's basically what age we both were when we went back to our original timeline."

"But enough about that," Pan cut in. She grabbed her father's hand and tugged him forward. "Gohan, Videl; this is our dad Gohan."

Mirai Gohan smiled a bit sheepishly as he stared at his past counterpart and his wife's past counterpart, "Pleased to meet the two of you. Pan and Bardock told me all about you these past few years."

Gohan huffed out a breathless chuckle as he stared at what was essentially himself, "It's nice to meet you too." He held out his hand, shaking his counterpart's. "And trust me, when they were here, all they talked about was you."

"Good things I hope," Mirai Gohan said jokingly. He held out his hand to Videl, his eyes softening.

Videl shook his hand numbly, mumbling, "Even when I thought I was used to all the crazy, you guys just raise the bar even higher."

"You know it," Bardock chuckled.

A small head of black hair caught his eye. He gazed down at the child who hid himself behind Gohan's legs. His dark eyes were shy and evasive as he gazed at them, his eyes moving a bit frantically.

 _Is that…?_

Bardock's eyes widened in realization, "No way."

"Bardock?" Pan raised an eyebrow as his situation caught their attention.

"Is-is that…" Bardock raised a shaky hand, pointing to the child behind Gohan's leg who hid away at the stares.

Gohan and Videl exchanged glances before Gohan sighed and shifted away so the others could see the child, "Guys, this is Bardock. Bardock, these are us from another timeline. There's your sister Pan, me, and you."

Little Bardock stood before them with skittish eyes. His black hair was messy like Bardock's was when he was his age, but it did not hold the same gravity defying trait. His face was round and his young eyes held an innocence that Bardock only wished he could have back when he was that age.

But that innocence wouldn't last. Just like he himself had to witness the rampage of the androids at such a young age, his counterpart would also have to endure facing an enemy no one could match up to.

He only hoped the kid didn't lose every bit of his childhood like he did.

Bardock smiled slightly, kneeling in front of his past counterpart, "Hey, Bardock. Nice to meet you. I'm Bardock, but you can just call me B if it confuses you."

 _So what do you call me?_

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he kept the kind smile on his face so as not to frighten the poor boy in front of him.

At his parents' urging, Little Bardock stepped forward, shuffling his feet shyly, "Hi, my name is Bardock. It's nice to meet you."

Mirai Gohan grinned, seeing a side of his son he had never seen before, "How old are you, Bardock?"

"Four."

"He's so cute," Pan cooed to the parents. "Unlike another Bardock I know."

Bardock glared at her as he straightened. He cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention, "As much as we love seeing you guys, this isn't just a fun trip to a different timeline for us. We come bearing bad news."

Dreadful silence filled the room. Bulma broke it not a second later with a shake of her head, "I knew you guys seemed a little solemn." She sighed, "So what are we dealing with this time?"

"Something worse than Majin Buu." Almost everyone gasped in horror. He nodded grimly, "A few weeks ago, I had a dream of what was to come here. It wasn't like the vision I had last time. It was just flashes of something big and powerful."

Goku crossed his arms, eyes apprehensive, "How big?"

"At least the size of a skyscraper," Bardock replied. "But that's why we're here. We came because we're your best bet in killing this thing."

"And what makes you stronger than us now?" Vegeta questioned. "Last time you weren't even able to defeat Kid Buu on your own. How are you so much stronger now?"

Bardock glanced at his father and shrugged, "Well, remember how Saiyans take the 'what doesn't kill me makes me stronger' literally?" At their nods, he chuckled, "Let's just say that my dad and I went through that more than once when we fought our version of Buu. I can safely say that we're much stronger than the last time we were here."


	5. The Family

**Chapter 5**

Gohan watched his alternate counterpart play with his children from outside his office window. It was strange to see; a man hardened by the losses of his family and friends now smiling brightly despite the many scars his body held.

He never fully knew the horrors of the androids; Trunks never said much and the twins never broached the subject, but seeing the scars that told the story on himself made him grateful to Trunks for stepping in when he did. He didn't know if he could live in a world where everyone he loved was gone.

A delightful scent hit his nostrils causing his stomach to growl. He set his papers down and exited the room, eager to get to Videl's cooking. There were 3 more Saiyans in the house, so he had to get there as fast as he could if he wanted to get anything on his plate.

"That smells so good," He heard Bardock compliment Videl the moment he got to the kitchen.

He smiled at everyone who piled in the large dining room, "Good morning." He gave Videl a chaste kiss and helped her take a few plates to the table, "Morning, love."

He took Little Bardock in his arms, grinning the same grin as his son as he led him to the table. Once he set him down, he pressed a kiss to Pan's head before he took his own seat. "Did you two enjoy playing with Gohan?"

Little Bardock nodded vigorously, "Yeah, yeah! He even showed us how to do the Masenko."

Mirai Gohan smiled sheepishly at his counterpart and his counterpart's wife, "I hope that's okay. It's kinda second nature when it comes to the kids."

"We didn't have much of a childhood," Bardock tacked on, a drop of drool coming out of his mouth as he gazed hungrily at the food being put in front of him.

Pan rolled her eyes at her brother but continued, "You know how it was, Gohan. Even when you were 4, you were training to save the world. While we wish we could've had a regular childhood, we're glad that we started training at such a young age. It's what made us stronger."

Gohan raised his hands with a smile, "Don't worry, I'm not mad. I was just surprised that the kids were learning so fast."

Bardock scoffed causing flecks of rice to fall onto his shirt, "Please. Pan was flying when she was only 3 months old."

"And Little Bardock already knows how to fly," Mirai Gohan supplied as he helped Little Bardock with his massive amount of plates.

"With more villains coming, I think it'd be safer if the kids knew more techniques and fighting styles," Videl sighed, finally getting food for herself.

Gohan gave a small smile, "So I guess we're training until that monster comes."

The rest of the Saiyans, including the two kids, gave a whooping cheer before they went back to devouring their breakfast. Gohan smiled at his wife one last time before his mouth became preoccupied with just food.

* * *

The fighters began training not a day after they announced it. Vegeta and Goku paired off, being the closest in strength. Trunks, Goten, and Pan were the next group. The two boys, however, mostly wanted to spend their free time with their girlfriends. The others took enjoyment out of seeing Pan beat their faces into the floor after that.

If Pan didn't even get to be in the same timeline as her boyfriend, they didn't have to right to complain about not being with their girlfriends.

Mirai Gohan, Gohan, and Bardock were in their own group. Gohan and Mirai Gohan almost matched up in strength perfectly. They both had their Mystic form and their inner power set free. With that said, they were stronger than Bardock.

"Wait, I don't believe that," Gohan shook his head negatively. "There's no way I'm stronger than my son; the son who beat Kid Buu."

Bardock groaned, leaning his head back, "I didn't kill Kid Buu by myself. Gohan, if you'll remember, you and Pan were the ones who hit him with the kamehameha. I was just holding him down."

"You killed Kid Buuly," Mirai Gohan added. "And according to you and Pan, he was way stronger than Kid Buu was."

Gohan raised a confused eyebrow, "Kid Buuly?"

"I only killed him because I was channeling Oozaru," Bardock replied, ignoring Gohan's question. "If we weren't on the Kai planet, I would've died. I was able to channel that rage and power with a lot of help; help that won't be here for this new threat, help that won't make a difference this time."

"I understand what you're saying," Gohan nodded. "I just don't think Mirai Gohan or I will be able to take down whatever's coming. When push comes to shove, Bardock, it's always you who rises."

Bardock sighed, "It doesn't matter. Let's just get to training." He stepped back and got into a fighting stance.

In the house, Little Bardock, Little Pan, and Bra watched the other Saiyans go at each other almost everything they had. They heard Krillin say something about destroying the planet if they got reckless which was awesome to the kids.

They only wished to have power like that.

"They're so cool," Little Bardock gazed in awe. "Is that really me though, Mommy?" He turned around to ask his mother who sat at the table with Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18.

Videl smiled at her son, "It could be, but know that it is you no matter what. The Bardock outside isn't what you should measure yourself up to."

Little Bardock pondered for moment before beaming, "I know! I should be more like Daddy."

The adult women laughed at his enthusiasm. Bulma smiled, shaking her head, "Well, that's honestly the best person he could choose."

"I raised my boy right," Chi-Chi chuckled smugly.

Videl nodded in agreement. Her attention was taken by her son who climbed into her lap suddenly. She frowned lightly at his worried black eyes, "Bardock, what's wrong?" She combed her hands through his thick hair gently.

"Are we gonna die?" Little Bardock asked softly.

"No," Videl whispered, heartbroken by his timid question. She shook her head, "No, baby boy, we're not going to. That's why Big Bardock, Big Pan, and your Mirai dad came to help us. They came to make sure no one gets hurt."

Little Bardock frowned, furrowing his brow, "Okay." He burrowed closer to his mother, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her neck. "Don't worry, Mommy. I'll make sure no one hurts you."

Tears stung Videl's eyes. She exchanged a glance with the other mothers before she wrapped her arms around her son. She kissed his head. "Thank you, baby."


	6. Monster Unveiling

**Chapter 6**

 _The tiny pink man cried out in frustration, throwing the music box in his hands on the ground, slightly in hopes that it would finally break open. It remained the same; stained, cracked, but firmly shut._

 _He screamed, "Why won't you just open? I already have one half. I just need the other. I will do anything to get this open."_

"… _anything?" A voice hissed in his ear._

 _A sharp, startled cry escaped his lips as he gazed around frantically, "Who-who's there?" He hastily picked the music box back up. "What do you want from me?"_

" _Want? Why, I want to grant you a wish," The dark voice continued to hiss. "I can feel your desperation. Let me help you."_

 _He wasn't an unintelligent man, but he needed to open the music box to take over the world. By any means necessary, he thought to himself._

 _He huffed, his voice wavering, "Please help me. I wish to open the music box and to control the monster."_

 _A bright light enveloped the music box as the voice boomed, "Your wish has been granted."_

* * *

" _Welcome, everyone, to the Satan City Festival. We hold this festival every year for our savior and champ Mr. Hercule Satan who not only saved us from the tyrannical Cell but from the evil Buu as well. We…_ "

"It always amazes me how famous Gramps is here," Bardock mentioned as he walked with his family and friends through the festival. While he did love a good festival since they always carried a variety of different and delicious food, the rides and the carnival games always left something to be desired considering they could fly and shoot beams from their hands.

But it was for the kids. It was all for the kids.

He glanced over at his dad and smirked slightly at the sight of Little Pan on his shoulders, whooping at every ride she saw and Little Bardock in his arms, staring in awe at the bright lights around them. Yep, it was that childhood wonder and innocence he so desperately craved for in times like this.

Videl snorted, glancing back at her future kids, "Dad's not as famous there? That must be a relief for your Videl."

Bardock chuckled, "He's famous for winning the world tournament but not for anything else. No one knows who defeat the androids or Kid Buuly. Some people just think it was all a nightmare. Gramps never tried to steal any credit."

"I think it has to do with the fact that he's much older there than he is here," Pan supplied. "He may be in a slightly younger body from being dead so long, but mentally, he went through a lot and he doesn't really care for fame that much."

"The differences in the timelines are jarring," Gohan hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "To think that I didn't even become a scholar like Mom hoped."

Mirai Gohan laughed, shifting Little Bardock in his arms, "Oh, she was mad about that, all right. She screamed for about an hour when I told her I had no drive to continue that life. I was afraid she'd disown me."

"If she disowned him, she disowned us," Bardock pouted. "Luckily, she realized how different the world was after the androids."

Before the conversation could continue, Pan shrieked excitedly, pointing at the rollercoaster just down the way, "Daddy, Daddy! Look! I wanna ride that."

Gohan grinned nervously, glancing at Videl, "Honey?"

"She can fly, Gohan. She'll be fine," Videl smiled amusedly. She gazed at her children in her husband's counterpart's arms, "Stay with Mirai Gohan, okay? If you run away, we're leaving the festival before you guys get to eat anything."

The children grew frightened at the possibility of losing the opportunity to eat the enormous amount of food that only came once a year. They gave their mother a stiff nod before Mirai Gohan walked over to the rollercoaster with them. Gohan soon followed, his nervous aura wafting off him.

The twins laughed with their past mother. Videl then went to find the others while Bardock and Pan went to find rides that served their meaning of fun.

It wasn't until 2 rollercoasters and a handful of carnival games later that everyone met up where all the food stands were. The Saiyans almost caused every stand to sell out of food thanks to their appetites they built up before they came. The others watched with slight disgust at the amount of mix matched food they piled into their stomachs.

Trunks and Goten introduced those of the past to Minako and Rei, their girlfriends. Those of the past knew of Minako and her friends, but they never expected Rei to be the one with Goten. Especially considering how solemn she usually was in their timeline.

Still, they greeted everyone kindly and the group expanded as they walked towards the rides once more. The kids were happy to get back to it. Trunks and Goten separated from the group with their girlfriends. Krillin and Yamcha made jokes about how young love was beautiful. Bardock, Pan, and Mirai Gohan longed to see their significant others despite it only being 3 days since they've been away.

The sun began to lower in the sky. It was then that Bardock felt it.

The scar on the back of his neck stung sharply causing him to twitch. He placed a hand on the back of his neck, wincing at the pressure building up behind his eyelids. The pain in his neck bloomed into his skull as his eye sight was slowly taken over by images he had only seen in his dream.

It was of a giant monster terrorizing the city, an alien looking man with a red mohawk and a sword attached to his back, blowing into an instrument, and of himself on fire as he stood in front of his fallen friends.

 _Kid, breathe. You're gonna pass out._

His twitching got the attention of his family. Mirai Gohan set Little Bardock down as he approached his son carefully. "Bardock, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He stepped towards him cautiously so as not to startle him.

Bardock gasped, holding the back of his neck tightly, "It's-" He took a step back and turned on his heel only to be slammed into by another body.

The two hit the floor roughly, but the motion was enough to throw Bardock back into the world of reality. He breathed frantically as he clumsily tried to get himself back up.

His heart stopped in his chest when he saw red hair and green eyes. He swallowed roughly, "Who-who are you? What are you running from?"

The red haired man shook his head, glaring, "It doesn't matter who I am. And what I'm running from is something you need to be running from too." The glare in his green eyes receded as horror painted his face. "It's coming. Hirudegarn."

As if on cue, the ground shook with an intensity Bardock had only felt when he turned Silver Saiyan. Everyone in the vicinity gazed up at the darkening sky and screamed in fright at the monster looming over them.

"Crap baskets," Bardock, Pan, and both Gohans cursed.


	7. Hirudegarn

**Chapter 7**

The ground quaked as the monster stomped towards them. From the looks of it, it was powerful and strong, but Bardock had been through worse; he could take a giant monster any day as long as it wasn't fused with anything else.

 _What are you gonna do, kid?_

Bardock whipped his head around, gazing at his friends, "Time to fight, guys." He pointed to the humans. "Yamcha, Krillin; I need you to move the civilians to a safer place, preferably a city or two away. 18, you can fight, but I'm gonna need you to make sure the moms and the kids are safe."

"If you need me, just call," 18 nodded as she took Marron's hand. She ushered the ladies and the kids away, despite Little Pan's protests.

With a sharp sigh and eyes still on Hirudegarn, Bardock addressed the rest, "Guys, we're going up against something that's as strong as Kid Buu. We have to kill it and make sure we don't hurt any civilians who are evacuating. Got it?"

As they flew into the air to fight the monster, the half Saiyan turned to the red haired alien, eyes narrowed. "And you; who are you and what connection do you have with this monster?"

He clenched his jaw, "My name is Tapion. I'm a Konatsian from the planet Konats. Our planet was attacked by this monster when dark wizards resurrected it." He grabbed the flute on his person. "My little brother, Minosha, and I were the only ones able to fight it. We'd use our flutes to hold Hirudegarn at bay. Then one of the wizards cut the monster in half and sealed the upper part in me and the lower in my brother. For safe keeping, we were put in music boxes and sent to different planets so Hirudegarn could never get out."

Tears pooled in his eyes. "The wizard must've killed my little brother before he came here to open the music box holding me. Once he opened my music box, I didn't even have a chance to fight before Hirudegarn came out of me. I only escaped when Hirudegarn killed the wizard."

Bardock gazed at the monster, cursing at the sight of his friends getting thrown around easily despite them being in their Super Saiyan forms, "At least we have the master out of the way." He glanced back at Tapion, "You think you can help us kill it?"

"No one can kill Hirudegarn. You can only contain it," Tapion replied solemnly. "You and your friends are fighting a losing battle."

"We'll just have to see about that," Bardock stated before powering up into his Super Saiyan form. "If you don't wanna help kill it, that's fine. But at least get the citizens away from here."

He shot off into the sky and got there just in time to block Hirudegarn's tail when it tried to strike Pan out of the air. He took stock of everyone, noting the small injuries each Saiyan had on them. "You guys alright?"

Goku nodded, his teal eyes stony as he gazed at the monster, "Just fine. Did you find out anything on this thing?"

Bardock shook his head, "No, but if anyone's gonna beat this thing, it's us. That's what we're here for. No one's getting hurt on my watch." He cupped his hands together at his side, gathering ki. "Now come on. Kamehameha!"

The blue beam hit the monster in the chest but did little to nothing in terms of damaging any part of it. Hirudegarn roared and lashed out, its arm taking down one of the buildings. Goten and Trunks scrambled to get the civilians out of the way of the debris.

Above it, Vegeta slammed his wrists together, shouting, "Final Flash!"

Though not as strong as it could've been, the yellow blast caused Hirudegarn to stumble into another building.

Gohan blinked, his mind working a mile a minute, "It…" Realization settled in his mind quickly. He grinned slightly, "It's weak when it attacks." The others gazed at him questioningly as he spoke, triumph in his tone, "It's not paying attention to its defense when it attacks. The moment it attacks is the moment its skin is vulnerable."

"At least we know it has a weakness," Mirai Gohan grunted as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 with the rest following him, bar Trunks, Goten, and Pan.

Trunks and Goten charged at it but the moment they went for the attack, Hirudegarn disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke. While the two pondered for a second how something so big could just vanish, Hirudegarn reappeared in a cloud above them and slammed its fist into Trunks, sending him to the ground.

"Trunks!" Goten called out worriedly.

Vegeta shot a blast at Hirudegarn, only for it to disappear again. It reappeared behind him and threw him into a building full of people.

He stumbled onto his unsteady feet just as Hirudegarn opened its mouth and shot fire at them. Seeing the panic on the humans' face, he brought his arms out and put up a ki shield to block the fire. When it died down, he fell on one knee, trying to get his breath back.

Goku flew up to the broken window. "Vegeta, are you alright?" He barely managed to get the sentence out before Hirudegarn appeared behind him and slammed its hand on either side of the Saiyan, squishing him between its palms. He shouted in pain and fell to the ground once he was free.

"Dad!" Gohan called out worriedly. He exchanged glances with his counterpart and future kids as Hirudegarn breathed fire on all the buildings, "How are we going to win this battle when it takes our attacks like nothing?"

Before any of them can answer, a voice that haunted Pan's daydreams cut in smugly, "By using this!" They all turned, deadpanning when they found a much older Gotenks flashing them a wicked grin and a peace sign.

As the fusion powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and flew at the monster, Pan sighed in annoyance, "Please, Kami, no."

"He can't be that bad, right?" Both Gohans asked. Their answer came when they watched Gotenks taunt Hirudegarn by flipped it the bird. "Never mind."

Hirudegarn charged at Gotenks, only to stumble into a building when the fusion flew out of the way. Gotenks shot a multitude of blasts at the prone monster and smirked wolfishly when it fell to the floor with a loud groan.

When there was no movement from the monster, Gotenks flew to its face, frowning at its frozen face. "I don't think that was supposed to happen," He mumbled to himself.

Bardock's eyebrow twitched. "If he's not moving, finish him off!"

"Right." Gotenks threw a strong blast to the unmoving Hirudegarn.

As smoke billowed around the monster, its back suddenly lit up, blinding those still conscious. A cracking noise hit their ears as the light grew larger. They watched in wide eyed disbelief as Hirudegarn broke out of the shell, wings spreading as it roared in its new form.

Gohan breathed, dumbfounded, "And people say evolution isn't real."


	8. The Terror Is Over

**Chapter 8**

Hirudegarn's new form was nothing to scoff at. Its power levels reached new heights, one that both Mystic Gohans had trouble with. Silver Saiyan probably would've given them more of an edge but Bardock didn't want to worsen their chances at fully defeating the monster. And there was no moon to give Bardock enough power. They would have to settle this battle with all they had no matter how powerful Hirudegarn was.

And it was too powerful.

With one punch, it knocked Goten and Trunks out of their fusion and knocked them out soundly. Pan was thrown into a building roughly. Vegeta, in his Super Saiyan 2 form, was smacked by the tail, the momentum sending him through multiple buildings. The same tail wrapped around Goku and squeezed him to the point of unconsciousness. Even his Super Saiyan 3 form couldn't hold on for long against Hirudegarn.

Bardock had been thrown into rubble, the force knocking him out of his Super Saiyan 2 form. He let out a long groan as he shakily got to his feet. He gazed at his father, past and present, as they attacked Hirudegarn in their Mystic forms. They were doing some damage, but none that would hold the monster down for long since the two looked like they were on their last legs.

Suddenly, a melancholy tune hit his ears, practically muting the chaos around them. He blinked, his eyes going to the source. Tapion stood on a still standing building, serenely playing his flute as if a giant monster wasn't terrorizing them all.

Hirudegarn stopped his attacks on the Saiyans near him. It roared angrily, stomping towards Tapion. Once it was close, it opened its mouth and shot fire at the red haired alien. The tune kept playing as Tapion blocked the attack by putting his ki around him like a shield.

Tapion continued the tune, glaring at Hirudegarn who stumbled back, away from the noise assaulting its hearing. The monster twisted, roaring in agony as the music only grew stronger with each second.

The still conscious Saiyans gaped as Hirudegarn evaporated before their eyes and went back into Tapion. Tapion wavered in the sky and fell towards the ground. He was saved before he hit the floor by Bardock who caught him in his arms.

"You alright?" Bardock asked worriedly as he set him down.

Tapion brought out his sword as a reply. "Please," He pleaded as he tried to hand the half Saiyan his sword. "There isn't much time left. I need you to kill me."

Bardock was taken aback. "What? No. I'm not gonna kill an innocent man."

"Then you will let these innocent people die!" Tapion shouted, sweat dripping down his face. "I can't hold him much longer and if you don't kill me now, Hirudegarn will be set free, but it will be much stronger this time." He bowed his head solemnly. "Help me help you."

Bardock clenched his jaw tightly, glancing at his unconscious friends and family. He gazed at his father and Gohan who looked worse for wear. If Hirudegarn came back, there was no way they'd be able to fight it. He didn't want to kill Tapion, but if that was what it took to save this planet and his family, he'd have to.

With his mind made up, he took the sword from Tapion's hand.

Tapion smiled slightly, "Thank you." He bowed his head once more. "I didn't know you long, but you are a noble man, sir. Your loved ones are lucky to have you."

That helped nothing to ease Bardock's mind. Even so, he gripped the hilt with both hands and breathed deeply, hating his nerves for betraying him as his body began to shake, protesting every move he was making.

Just as he lifted the sword above his head, Tapion jolted forward and began screaming in pain. The flute in his hand broke from the tight grip he had on it. Bardock dropped the sword, his heart plummeting to his stomach as he gazed at Hirudegarn who now stood behind Tapion.

With a new vigor, Hirudegarn roared loudly to the cloudy sky and shot a burst of flame from its mouth. Gohan and Mirai Gohan used what power they had left to attack. They couldn't do much except protect the innocent people below them from Hirudegarn's wrath.

Bardock gazed in horror as the two were thrown aside without a second thought, yet they kept coming back, not caring about their injuries.

He stared at his shaking hands. He wouldn't be able to beat Hirudegarn like this. He glanced over to where the other Saiyans laid, sparking an idea in his mind. He grabbed Goku, Vegeta, and Pan and brought them to where Trunks and Goten laid.

He smacked their cheeks, trying to rouse them from their slumber. "Come on. Come on, you guys, wake up." He smiled in relief when he heard their groans as they stirred. He grabbed Pan's face gently. "Hey, sis." He pushed her hair back as she stared at him weakly. "I need you guys to give me your ki. I can't beat Hirudegarn or save Dad like this. I need you all to give me your ki."

"Okay," Goku groaned instead. He shakily outstretched one hand towards Pan and held her limp hand in his.

Bardock nodded, "Can you all go Super Saiyan still?" At their disgruntled gazes, he shrugged, "I need all the power you can give me. So please."

He stood up and faced the battle before him while the others held hands. He powered up to his Super Saiyan form and concentrated on the power they began sending him, feeling a rush through his veins.

A scream built in his throat as he went into Super Saiyan 2. He could feel the power growing larger, giving him an intense pulse he had never felt before. Just as he was going to power up into his Silver Saiyan form, he felt something pull in him. It was the same calling that made him Silver Saiyan instead of Super Saiyan 3. It wanted him to choose a different door, a door he'd never known was there.

The ground shook strongly below as he let out an earth shattering scream. His ki burned brightly as his aura burst with colors of red and yellow, dancing around him like flames.

He breathed shakily, staring at his hands. His aura looked as if it was on fire but he felt no pain, only an intense power he had never felt before. It didn't feel like his Silver Saiyan form or his rage form. No, this was different.

This was a power only the strongest had.

Bardock glared at Hirudegarn, his black eyes slowly turning red along with his hair. He shot off towards it and caught the fist it tried to throw at Mirai Gohan.

"Bardock?" Mirai Gohan gazed in shock. "Is that you? What-"

"No time to explain right now, Dad," Bardock shook his head as Hirudegarn got ready for another attack. "Get the others and Tapion to safety with Gohan. I'll kill this monster myself."

Mirai Gohan was conflicted. "Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt again. You could die this time if you-"

Bardock grinned reassuringly, "Don't worry, Dad. This isn't Kid Buuly. I know what I'm doing this time." He turned back to Hirudegarn and glared once more. "Now go. The others don't have enough energy to protect themselves."

Giving him a nod, Mirai Gohan floated down and lifted the badly injured Gohan from the ground. Gohan grunted as he stood unsteadily. He thanked Mirai Gohan before he mustered the last of his energy to shout, "Bardock, it has a weakness!"

"I know," Bardock nodded, eyes still on Hirudegarn.

 _Intense emotion makes it vulnerable._

"Thanks, **Bardock,** " Bardock mumbled to himself. He charged at Hirudegarn and took a smack to the face. He ignored the pain and smirked, "Looks like someone's mad."

He caught the punch the monster threw at him and chuckled, "Come on. You're gonna have to do better than that."

The next punch Hirudegarn threw was stronger than the last one. Bardock caught it but the force pushed through him roughly, breaking the buildings behind him and causing a scream to escape him.

He breathed deeply, "I think it's working." He tried to push the fist off him only to have Hirudegarn press down harder. He landed on the ground. "I'm still standing!" He taunted the monster.

The sun began to peak out of the clouds. Bardock grinned, an idea forming in his mind at the sight. He lifted one hand in the sky, gathering as much energy as he could from the sun. This was the first time he'd use this technique, and he hoped to Kami that it worked. A bluish white light formed on his arm, pressing into him with an intense power.

Hirudegarn roared and threw another punch at him. Just as it reached him, he jumped into the air and flew at the monster.

"SPIRIT BOMB FIST!" He shouted as he drove the spirit bomb through Hirudegarn's chest. The monster gave one last roar before it slowly crumbled under the power of the spirit bomb.

Bardock laughed weakly, his power level falling, sending him back to his base form as he hit the floor. He glanced down at his arm and winced at the sight of it. His hand to his forearm was burnt and from the feel of it, broken to the point where he couldn't lift a finger.

 _Oh well. You win some, you lose some._

"Got that right," He groaned.

Tapion approached his fallen body. He smiled gratefully, his green eyes filled with happiness, "Thank you, Bardock."

Bardock smiled back, "Don't mention it."


	9. Tapion's Departure

**Chapter 9**

The rebuilding of the city happened hours after Hirudegarn was killed. Bulma chose to use Capsule Corp. and other construction companies for the rebuilding instead of using the dragonballs. They couldn't always rely on the dragonballs and Bulma really wanted to open this branch of her work.

Bardock gazed at the construction workers as they went about rebuilding every establishment that suffered from the wrath of Hirudegarn. Many buildings and houses were destroyed in the fight, but lucky for them, Hirudegarn only attacked on city.

"I'm glad no one was killed in the fight," Tapion said as he stood next to him, his eyes taking in the world that was so different than his own.

"We came here to make sure no one died," Bardock replied, ignoring the pulsing pain in his bandaged arm. "Unfortunately, we didn't put much thought into taking the monster somewhere away from society."

Tapion nodded, "You didn't have much time on your hands, so I'm sure no one blames you for that."

Bardock squinted his eyes, "I doubt that." He straightened his stance, keeping his uninjured hand on his sling. "What are you gonna do after this?"

"I don't know yet. Now that Hirudegarn is gone, my people and my planet are safe. But it will be hard to be there without my brother. He paid the ultimate price of being half of Hirudegarn's keeper. He didn't deserve such a death." Tapion lifted his eyes from the floor and gazed at the half-alien male next to him. "What about you? I hear you're not from this timeline."

"We'll be leaving once the constructions good enough," Bardock said. He glanced at his bandaged arm, "Maybe after this is healed too. My mom and girlfriend will kill me if they see me with this bad of an injury."

Tapion raised an eyebrow, "Girlfriend?"

"It's what us earthlings call our, uh, beloved one." He grimaced slightly, missing the frown on the other alien's face. "Either way, they didn't even want me to come in the first place but I couldn't stay away after the vision I had."

"Visions?" Tapion hummed thoughtfully. "I do remember another race having psychic powers. I believe it was planet Kanassa." His lips tugged into a nostalgic smile. "My brother always wanted a power like that." The nostalgia went away, his smile growing wider as he gazed at Bardock, "You've been to Kanassa?"

Bardock shook his head slowly, "No. I've never been away from earth, technically. Not counting the Kai planet."

 _Oh, crap baskets._

As Tapion frowned lightly, Bardock raised an eyebrow, expressing his incredulousness and slight irritation at **Bardock.**

"Must be from your previous incarnation," Tapion commented, smiling when Bardock stared in shock. "A power like yours can only be from a reincarnation, Bardock. It's a power I've never felt before. You're stronger; stronger than you think."

He turned his eyes to the sky, his green eyes holding a glint Bardock had only ever seen on one other person before. "That form you took before you killed Hirudegarn was something I've only heard in legends. It was…breathtaking."

A blush itched its way onto Bardock's nose. He rubbed his neck, averting his eyes bashfully. "It was nothing. Heck, I didn't even know I could take that form. It was a surprise for all of us."

"Still," Tapion grinned. "I want to thank you for saving me and my people. If it wasn't for you and your friends, we'd all be doomed. So thank you." He placed his hand on Bardock's shoulder, eyes soft. "You're a good man, Bardock."

"Thanks," Bardock responded a bit breathlessly, his blush creeping down his neck as Tapion walked towards where Trunks and Goten were.

 _If I didn't know any better-_

"You don't," Bardock grumbled.

"Don't what?"

Bardock yelped, startled. He whipped his head to the owner of the voice and relaxed slightly when he found Bulma next to him. He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Are you…" Bulma gazed at him, scrutinizing. "Are you blushing?"

He sputtered, "No!" He cleared his throat awkwardly, his face flushed, "Bulma, I need a favor."

"Anything, kid."

"I know I said we shouldn't use the dragonballs after Hirudegarn, but…" Bardock exhaled deeply, glancing to where Tapion was, "I think we should use them."

Bulma frowned, "But-"

Bardock shook his head once more, "Not for us." He lifted his chin towards the red haired alien. "For Tapion."

A smirk came onto the scientist's lips. "You have a change of heart from just one conversation with a handsome alien? I've been there." She nudged him teasingly. "Don't you have a girlfriend though?"

"Shut up," Bardock mumbled irritably, a smile stretching on his lips despite his indignation. "I'm just saying; Hirudegarn killed his brother and probably a lot of other aliens before he came here. I think Tapion deserves some peace after everything. Not only that, but he deserves to be happy with his people."

"I'm with you there," Bulma nodded. "Alright, I'll do you that favor. We'll get the dragonballs tomorrow and I'll have a spaceship done for him soon."

Bardock smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Bulma."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go fix that hand before I tell everyone you've been making eyes at Tapion."

His face burned bright. "Bulma!"

* * *

The ship for Tapion was finished a week later. He was very surprised and grateful for the invention. He thanked Bulma multiple times, and, after Bulma ratted him out, thanked Bardock for coming up with the idea. Bardock didn't blush until Tapion found out about the fact that he gathered the dragonballs for him to wish back his brother and any others who died under Hirudegarn's terror.

It took them a day to find all the dragonballs. They gathered them around and gazed in awe as Shenron floated in the darkened sky. Bulma and Goku made the wishes for Tapion who was overwhelmed by so many emotions he hadn't felt in centuries.

After Shenron disappeared back into the dragonballs, Tapion approached Bardock as they all stood around the spaceship. He smiled softly, "Thank you again, Bardock. I can now go home and be at peace with my people."

Bardock waved his uninjured hand, the other still bandaged and aching with a harsh pain from the burns. "It was nothing. I just thought you should have your happy ending after everything your people have been through."

Tapion caught the flailing hand and held it between his own. "It was not nothing. It means the world to me; you have no idea." He released his hand and unclipped the sword on his back. He held it out to the other male and bowed his head. "Here, I want you to have this as a token of my gratitude."

Bardock ignored the snickering of his sister and uncle, as well as his growing blush, as he took the sword. He blinked as an idea formed in his head. He took off his orange and black jacket and handed it to Tapion. He shrugged with a slight grin, "There. Now you have something to remember us by."

"Thank you," Tapion whispered roughly, gathering Bardock in a tight hug. He nuzzled his face into his neck, breathing him in deeply before pulling away. He gave him one last smile before walking towards Bulma who began explaining the mechanisms of the ship.

A deep sigh left Bardock's lips as he tried to calm the fluttering in his stomach. Tapion may be a very handsome being but his heart belonged to Gine, and damn it, his body shouldn't be betraying him this way.

He attached the sword to his hip and waved goodbye to Tapion who slowly lifted into the sky before blasting off. He smiled nostalgically at the smoke left behind.

"Sad your boyfriend left?" Pan teased, giggling. "Gine said not to come back with more scars, but I think 'don't come back with a boyfriend' was implied as well."

"Shut up," Bardock grumped, shoving her away lightly. "She has nothing to worry about anyway. She has my heart and soul." He grinned brightly in remembrance, "And I'm gonna be a dad!"

"WHAT?!" His friends and family shouted around him in shock.

He winced, "Oh, that's what I forgot to mention." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Surprise."


	10. Home

**Chapter 10**

Gohan, Pan, and Bardock made it back to their timeline not long after Tapion left earth for Konats. Bardock had wanted to stay longer in the past, only so his arm could heal, but his father and sister thought it best he deal with the others as quick as possible. They silently snickered when he got berated by Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, and Gine when they got back.

Still, even with the long scolding Bardock got, he was just happy to be back.

Months had passed now, and out came Bardock and Gine's child. A boy they proudly named Son Gohan Jr. He came into the world with light cries, bright eyes, and the trademark Son grin on his lips when he saw his family.

Each and every member of the Z Fighters loved him. He was a delight to be around. Even Vegeta liked him, softening in a way he only did around Bulma or Bra. It was quite a sight to see, one Goku teased the prince about relentlessly.

"He's a cutie, ain't he?" Tekka smiled as he stared down at the brightly grinning baby in his carrier. "I knew they'd make a beautiful baby."

"I had doubts," Pan joked, earning a warning nudge from her mother. She gently caressed the baby's cheek. "But you're right, Tek, he is a beautiful baby." She cooed, "Yes, you are. Yes, you are, Gojo."

Gohan chuckled, "So they're really giving him that nickname?"

"It's creative, and with it, we won't mix up the Gohans," Videl stated wryly. "Or would you rather Vegeta yell out that Gohan pooped every time Gojo does something?"

"…Right." Gohan's eyebrow twitched. He glanced over to the closed door, "How are the new parents holding up?"

Videl sighed, shaking her head with a small smile, "About as well as we did, minus the android rampage." She leaned her head on her husband's broad shoulder. "They're just tired. It's been a month since Gojo's been born. They need their rest."

The front door opened suddenly, revealing the Briefs and Sons. They ambled into the room, carrying a handful of boxes.

Pan raised an eyebrow as they set them down, "Are those more clothes? Grandma, didn't you make enough clothes already?"

Chi-Chi scoffed, "There is no such thing as too many clothes. Especially since he is a quarter Saiyan; he'll be growing bigger by each week. Gohan and Goten did, and so did Bardock and you, Pan."

"It's true," Bulma and Videl sighed together. "Saiyan babies are a lot of work."

"So, so…" Goku sat next to Gohan, beaming eagerly. "Tell us more about that form Bardock took."

Gohan blinked, "Hasn't Bardock told you enough? He's answered this question every time you've asked, Dad."

Goku whined, "I know, I know. But I can't stop thinking about it. A new form, one that might be accessible for us. His rage form is one only he can take seeing as how he still has his tail and something inside him to help him."

"Hair and eyes red," Vegeta drawled. "What kind of form is that? A party trick?"

"I have to ask again; are you sure it wasn't Kaioken?"

"Yes, Grandpa. I may have not seen Kaioken, but I know it wasn't that. He told he never learned that from King Kai. No, this was…this was powerful. I've never seen anything more powerful than Bardock that day," Pan replied, eyes staring distantly as she remembered Bardock in that form.

"Man." Goku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder what it could've been."

Trunks shook his head, bouncing Bulma Leigh in his arms, "Whatever it was, I'm sure someone felt that power somewhere."

Gohan frowned, "You think we're gonna have more enemies now?"

"I don't know," Trunks said. "All I know is that the beacon Bardock made himself into isn't going to be ignored for long."

In the other room, Bardock and Gine were passed out on their bed, holding hands and each snoring like one of Goku's tractors. No one, not even those in the living room, would ever know what was to await them in the years to come.

* * *

Somewhere, far from earth, sat a God of Destruction. The purple being watched what looked like a film of Bardock transforming into this new form and taking down Hirudegarn with his Spirit Bomb Fist.

"Lord Beerus," His assistant called as he stood next to where he sat. "Is this the young man you've been looking for?"

Beerus picked at his teeth and answered. "A Super Saiyan God. Not complete, but he's getting there." He clasped his hands together, yellow eyes intensely gazing at Bardock's fire like aura. "I need to meet this child, but I want his form to be perfect when I do."

"Shall we bring in one last challenger?" Whis questioned.

Beerus chuckled, "Yes. Bring in Janey or whatever he calls himself." He smirked, "I need this boy as strong as he can be if he's going to defeat Him."

Whis bowed. "Very well, Lord Beerus."


End file.
